dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet Justice
#SweetJustice is the first television movie special and the first, second, third and fourth episode of DC Super Hero Girls. It is premiered on March 8, 2019. Plot The episode starts off with a commercial of LexCorp with Lex Luthor and Lena Luthor. Then, in the breaking news, with Superman absent, Wonder Woman was seen fighting a monster in Metropolis. Meanwhile, after moving from Gotham City to Metropolis, Barbara Gordon is taken to Metropolis High School by her father, Commissioner James Gordon. However, Barbara doesn't like the idea of transferring to a new school where she would rather meet her team. After that, it's lunchtime, and Barbara notices the other 4 new girls in school: Kara Danvers, Karen Beecher, Zee Zatara, and Jessica Cruz. So in order to get their attention, she starts a food fight with them and the entire school, until Barbara and the other 4 girls are caught by a principal and sent to detention. Additionally, another new transfer student named Diana Prince, also known as Wonder Woman, was also sent to detention for cutting class on her first day. Kara doesn't believe that Diana is a superhero, so they both started a fight, while Jessica tries to stop the fight with her power ring and Karen tries to fly away after shrinking herself with her gadget. Zatara then uses her magic to fix the detention room and stopped the fight before the principal arrived to check on them. Then, it turns out that Barbara's plan to get their attention worked when she witnesses the powers from the 5 girls and knew that they would be superheroes. Diana was impressed that she has found Barbara as her "sister in arms". However, the other 4 girls are not interested in being superheroes, so Barbara makes a deal: Diana can train her and the others to become superheroes while they get to teach Diana the lessons of being a normal teenager. After a while, the girls agree with Barbara and the lesson begins. After the girls helped Diana wear a casual outfit like a normal teenager, they met on a rooftop before training begins. Jessica introduced herself, and with her power ring that was given by Hal Jordan, she becomes the new Green Lantern. Barbara then introduced herself and becomes Batgirl, though Diana pointed out that she lacked focus. Zatara is next and she becomes Zatanna to show Diana some magic tricks, although Diana didn't like the costume she was wearing right now before Zatanna changed it to a new costume with a cape. Then, while introducing and shrinking herself with her gadget, Karen was feeling discouraged that she can't do anything right, until Diana comforted her and called her by a superhero name "Bumblebee". Lastly, Kara still doesn't like using her powers that will get her into trouble, so Diana throws Barbara off the rooftop, forcing Kara to become Supergirl and save Barbara from falling. which Barbara was impressed by the way she had done. Afterwards, the training finally begins, in the junkyard, where Diana teaches the girls how to save "men" from danger, even though there are only female mannequins. During a training montage, the girls all train to save the mannequins, but they all failed. Meanwhile, Diana still doesn't understand how to become a normal teenager after going to the comic store, a spa, and a movie theatre. However, the girls go to a carnival at a pier and they all have fun. Elsewhere at LexCorp, someone has activated the robots to demolish the places such as the comic store, a spa, and a movie theatre. The girls go to one last place before calling it a day: Sweet Justice, owned by Barry Allen. Diana tries eating an ice cream, and she suddenly likes it so much she ate the other desserts from the other girls. But, the robots break in and gives the civilians an eviction notice before they start demolishing Sweet Justice. At first, the girls hesitate due to the law, but when a robot heads to the innocent civilians, Wonder Woman destroys one of the robots and the superhero girls began fighting the other robots to save Sweet Justice. However, their teamwork doesn't last long, and their recklessness accidentally causes the destruction of Sweet Justice. While the girls argue about their failures, Batgirl figured out that the robots and the virtual reality specs were all made by Lex Luthor. Unfortunately, the girls don't believe that it was Lex who is responsible for the destruction, and in the process, Karen, Zatara, Jessica, and Kara quit being superheroes and they all went their separate ways. As for Diana, she is caught by her mother, Queen Hyppolyta of Themyscira, who reveals that Diana lied by escaping her home and disobeyed her mother, so her mother drags Diana by her ear to an amazon ship to go back to Themyscira. After going back home, Barbara becomes hopelessly sad, even after receiving a call from Harleen Quinzel in Gotham City, noticing that both Barbara and Harleen miss each other. However, Barbara is not giving up. She contacts the other girls in order to convince them to save Diana from being taken back to Themyscira, knowing that Diana was the one who made them not only as superheroes, but as friends as well. The girls then sneak onto the amazon ship in order to free Diana, but they are all caught by the amazons and began to fight them, while apologizing and convincing Diana to come back with them, Supergirl said Wonder Woman could be the greatest hero, and it warmed Diana heart. After that, Diana not blue, stands up to her mother, Telling her she pass the test and its law. Her mother accepts it, Diana leaves the ship with her friends spuealing as they are headed to the carnival at the pier. However, they witness the robots from LexCorp about to demolish the carnival. Suddenly, a giant war suit shows up, and as a voice is heard, Batgirl says she knew it was Lex all along. However, it turns out it isn't Lex piloting the war suit, it's none other than Lena Luthor, Lex's little sister. Lena hates teenagers so much, especially Lex, so she came up with an evil plan: She reprogrammed his virtual reality specs and commanded the demolition robots to destroy every single fun place in Metropolis, and with all the teenagers distracted by a sneezing puppy while wearing the VR specs, Lena and all of the children will rule Metropolis, in which Supergirl finds Lena's plan dumb. After that, the fight between the superhero girls and Lena begins. However, the girls still can't stop all of the robots from destroying the pier, so in order to stop the demolition, they realize they must shut down Lena's war suit from the inside. While Zatanna, Wonder Woman, and Supergirl distract Lena, Bumblebee goes inside Lena's war suit to connect the cable to the motherboard. Green Lantern then helps Batgirl get closer to Lena's war suit so Batgirl can connect the other end of the cable to an amp. But, Lena breaks free and flies up to destroy the pier. However, Supergirl starts playing the guitar, and the sound is so loud it goes straight through the amp and conducts electricity through the cable and Bumblebee as she uses her gadget arm to connect to the motherboard since the cable didn't reached it. Lena's war suit finally shuts down, as well as the other robots and her reprogrammed VR specs, freeing all of the teenagers. The girls congratulate Bumblebee on her courage, Lena is taken away by her parents and Lex, who stares suspicously at the girls. A crowd of spectators gather around the girls and cheers for them. Three months later, Sweet Justice is reopened and the girls celebrate with their desserts. However, Barbara shows her friends something new below their table: The new secret base made especially for them. Their days as being superheroes have only just begun. Cast * Tara Strong as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince * Nicole Sullivan as Supergirl/Kara Danvers * Kari Wahlgren as Zatanna/Zee Zatara * Myrna Velasco as Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz * Kimberly Brooks as Bumblebee/Karen Beecher Supporting Cast * Will Friedle as Lex Luthor * Fred Tatasciore as Commisioner Gordon, Mr. Chapin * Phil LaMarr as Giovanni "John" Zatara, Barry Allen/Flash * Keith Ferguson as Jeremiah Danvers * Kimberly Brooks as Eliza Danvers * Cree Summer as Queen Hippolyta * Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn * Cassandra Lee Morris as Lena Luthor Song * Eyes on the Prize Quotes *'Zee:' they're put in detention I hope you all have good attorneys. *'Kara:' What are you gonna do, sue me cause I have better aim than you? *'Zee:' Oh, I knew you threw those potatoes! *'Jessica:' Now, let's not start fighting again. *'Kara:' You threw more nuggets than anyone! *'Karen:' For the record, if I offended anyone, I'm truly, very sorry Trivia * This is the first fourth-part special of the series. * The title of this episode shares the same name as a 1992 action film. * This episode reunites Nicole Sullivan and Phil LaMarr as they were previously casting in Mad TV. ** Also, she and Will Freidle had been previously worked in a Disney show Kim Possible. ** This is the first time that Wonder Woman squealed. Errors *When the girls are at the spa for Wonder Woman's "Normal Teenage Girl" lessons, a close up of Barbara's feet are shown to have five toes, but in the next scene, where she's kicking the water she has four toes. Censorship *Cartoon Network Asia omit the scene where Bumblebee get electricuted when she refused to plug the guitar cord. Trailers and Clips Official Trailer New DC Super Hero Girls Series on Cartoon Network DC SuperHero Girls - Normal Girls Doing Normal Stuff (Promo) Welcome to Metropolis High! DC Super Hero Girls Animated Series DC Super Hero Girls - "Sweet Justice" (clip 1) DC Super Hero Girls - "Sweet Justice" (clip 2) DC Super Hero Girls Girls Unite! Cartoon Network DC Super Hero Girls The Super Hero Girls Get Detention Cartoon Network UK ���� DC Super Hero Girls The Super Hero Girls Save Mankind Cartoon Network UK ���� DC Super Hero Girls The Girls Battle The Robots Cartoon Network UK ���� DC Super Hero Girls Super Hero Girl Battleship Cartoon Network UK ���� Food Fight! �� DC Super Hero Girls Epic Showdown Wonder Woman vs. Supergirl ⚡️ DC Super Hero Girls Lena Luthor Reveals Her Plan �� DC Super Hero Girls Gallery * Sweet Justice/Gallery Transcript * Sweet Justice/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Movies Category:Films